User blog:SpartHawg948/And now for something completely different...
Ok, as some of you may know, I don't like things to get too serious around here. I like things to be fun and inviting and whatnot. And it did get a bit serious tonight. So let's get some frivolity back in here! So, here's what this blog is about. A simple question- no right or wrong answers (well, it should go without saying that anyone who agrees with me is obviously right, but other than that, no right or wrong answers! :P). So here's the question: Who is your favorite villain from any of the Star Trek movies? You can explain why you picked who you did if you want, but it's not mandatory. Hopefully we get some variety of answers. Now, who would I pick? It's obvious. A real open-and-shut case in my book. The greatest Star Trek movie villain is obviously Khan Noonien Singh, from [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_II:_The_Wrath_of_Khan Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan]. He was just so damn classy. He was a real thinking mans villain. He was super-smart and super-strong (thanks to some clever eugenic work), and he had only one goal: revenge! Also, he had some really clever lines, and Ricardo Montalbán was just BA. So, who else? Addendum... it's kind of boring right now, waiting for games to come out. Less than two says till Halo: Reach, still over a month till Fallout: New Vegas and Fable III, so I'm watching all the TOS-cast movies on Netflix, and figured, for ease of reference (as if anyone still reads this!) to list the villains to make voting (should anyone still want to vote) easier. So let's see... Star Trek: The Motion Picture - V'Ger. Not so much a bad guy as a big 'ol misguided amnesiac space machine with the mindset of a young child. Poses a threat when it throws appropriately massive temper tantrums. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically engineered superman from the 20th Century. First appeared in the Original Series episode Space Seed. Star Trek III: The Search for Spock - Commander Kruge, commander of a Klingon warship. Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home - An alien probe/20th century whalers. Star Trek V: The Final Frontier - Sybok, something of a Vulcan philosophical rebel/a malevolent alien posing as God. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - General Chang, chief of staff to the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire/Colonel West, Federation officer. Star Trek Generations - Tolian Soran, brilliant scientist grieving for the loss of his family/Lursa and B'Etor, nasty Klingon women from the House of Duras. Star Trek: First Contact - the Borg Queen. Star Trek: Insurrection - Ru'afo, an alien leader/Matthew Dougherty, Starfleet Admiral. Star Trek Nemesis - Shinzon, self appointed leader of Remus, later Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. Star Trek - Nero, disgruntled Romulan miner. So, there they are. Quite a mixed bag. Klingons, Romulans, Humans, machines, all sorts of good stuff. Some awesome villains, and some laughable villains (mostly the ones from the odd numbered films... up until X, that is. X and XI were inverted, with the even number sucking and the odd number being good!) Category:Blog posts